The present invention generally relates to an IC card connector apparatus, and particularly to an IC card connector apparatus which promotes an efficient use of space within a PC enclosure and which effectively eliminates cross talk between terminals thereof.
An IC card connector is commonly disposed in a notebook computer for connecting an IC card to a motherboard. Thus, a large amount of data is exchanged between the IC card and an electrical device mounted on the motherboard. Since the IC card can be movably received or ejected from the IC card connector, such a connector eases a restriction on dimensions of devices within a PC enclosure due to a limited space therein. The related prior art is disclosed in Taiwan Patent Application Nos. 83218076 and 84112508.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional stacked IC card connector 10 and two circuit board connectors 14 mounted on a motherboard 12. Two transition boards 16 are received in the circuit board connectors 14. Four arrays of terminals 18 extending from the stacked IC card connectors 10 are soldered to the two transition boards 16. The stacked IC card connector 10 is electrically connected to the motherboard 12 via the two circuit board connectors 14. However, the terminals 18, boards 16 and circuit board connectors 14 occupy a significant amount of space, which may interfere with an efficient layout of components within the PC enclosure.
The connection of the transition boards 16 to the circuit board connectors 14 requires a high insertion force adversely affecting mechanical stability of the IC card connector 10. In addition, the stacked structure is subject to a higher level of interference whereby false signals may be generated in signal transmission paths.